DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): The Regional Medical Center at Lubec is Maine?s most comprehensive community health center with program offices spread throughout America?s easternment and one of its poorest counties, Washington, which is 2.5 times the size of Rhode Island. RMCL currently has about 110 employees and will have 150 within a year: however, it currently has only four employees with access to the Internet and these four are all located in only the main Lubec office. Thus access to the Internet is extremely limited. The Goal of the project is to provide Internet access to providers, administrators and staff at all seven facilities in order to meet the following objectives: 1. To assist providers to enhance patient care through user-friendly access to medical libraries, data bases, the National Library of Medicine, listservs, GALEN and other resources, 2. To increase communications and reduce isolation of providers in this very geographically isolated area through communications with RMCL peers in other sites and with peers worldwide, 3. To train providers and staff effectively in use of Internet through extensive training, 4. To access various training opportunities and programs via the Internet, 5. To increase access to Internet health care resources from four staff to about 80 providers and management in seven different RMCL locations spread throughout Washington county, 6. To provide capacity to E-mail among staff at seven sites, reducing paperwork and costs, 7. To move patient data and records electronically through a secure network, and 8. To provide RMCL providers and staff capacity to develop research proposals using Internet resources To meet these objectives RMCL seeks NLM funding to develop a secure gateway between its LANs and the Internet. Dialup connections at three smaller sites as well as frame relay servers and 384k lines at the other four major RMCL offices will be utilized to connect all offices to the Internet, Physicians will also be able to dialup the Internet through connection to the main system.